Halfbloods
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: Marinette's world collapsed around her as she found out that she was a Demi-God
1. Chimera

**ꨄCRINGE WARNINGꨄ**

**(I do not own Percy Jackson or Miraculous Ladybug in anyway, shape or form .)**

Chapter 1 The Chimera

Marinette was returning home from school as usual when she got a call from her friend Eva. Eva was a tall girl with a disease in her legs that prevented her from walking correctly, therefore, she had crutches. Marinette was fine with that though. She didn't care about some disease that prevented her from walking, she liked Eva and knew from the first day of school that they would be pretty good friends.

She answered the call and she heard Eva yelling at an indistinct voice in the background. She quickly yelled "Eva what's going o—!" She was cut off as a giant— well, she didn't exactly know really what it was, but it sure was an eyesore.

At first, it looked like a giant chihuahua, but the closer she looked at it, it started to look different... for the worst. **(Warning: if you are sensitive to gore then skip this) **It's skin started to peel off of it's face revealing a lion. Then, the hair on the tail started to fall off and then completely just turn into a bloody mess on the ground. A lump started to appear where the tail was and, instead of growing back another tail, a snake came out. Another larger lump started growing out of the head and as it burst out of the lion's body, Marinette saw that it was a goat. This made Marinette want to faint. She knew she was going crazy, she just knew it, there was no way this thing was real, was there?

Then, she saw a blonde girl with eyes as grey as the sky on a stormy day running towards the- whatsver it is, with her friend Eva in tow. Marinette was really getting worried about her best friend Alya. She had been friends with her for as long as she could remember and she had just passed her house down the street. She could be caught in the crossfire! Marinette has to help.

And that was when the monster pounced.


	2. Annabeth

**ꨄCRINGE WARNINGꨄ**

Chapter 2 Annabeth

Marinette knew she was dead. A monster just pounced on her, how could she not be? But, for some odd reason, Marinette had survived. She didn't remember much, just that she had felt something inside of her burst, water surging up out of a pipe nearby, and the beast turning into a pile of gold powder on the ground.

When all of, whatever that was, was done, Marinette saw the blonde girl and Eva talking and occasionally sending a glance her way. They weren't rude glances, no, they just looked... dazed. Marinette didn't even get a chance to say hello since the blonde girl whispered something inaudible to Eva and then pulled her aside to question her about what Marinette just did.

"I don't know!" She shouted at the grey-eyed tween, "It just happened..."

"How do you not know?! You just made water rise out of the ground!" The tween started to mutter under her breath and Marinette could only get things like "This could only mean one thing" and "She has to be a halfblood". _What did she mean by that?_

The girl was snapped out of her stupor when Eva said: "Aw come on Annie, cut her some slack, she is nice when you get to know her."

"Ugh Eva, I am seriously regretting ever bringing you on this quest with me."

"Okay Annabeth, whatever you say." With that, Eva stalked away saying that she was going to go look for a donut shop.

Annabeth, apparently that was her name, told her that she was going to be taking her with her to a place called Camp Halfblood.

"Wait, what about my parents, and my friends and family?" _What about Adrien... _she thought even though she would never say it aloud.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but they can't come with you to Halfblood hill, they are completely human. They couldn't pass through the boundaries." Annabeth said without taking a breath. "Plus, if you stayed, then it would be a major risk to everyone you're around." _Especially if you're a child of the big three..._

**Hey, guys, this is the second chapter of Marinette and the Halfbloods, I hope you like it and I apologize if it is cringeworthy. I warned you at the beginning of this chapter :p.**

**Stay cool peeps,**

**Blood_Moon**


	3. Leaving?

Chapter 3: Meeting The Brother

Marinette was upset and insisted to say goodbye to her parents, which Annabeth had to, halfheartedly, decline in her doing so.

"Why won't you let me go?" Marinette asks with anger burning in her eyes "You take my family, my friends, and my life away from me, and yet you still can't even let me see my parents?!

"I'm sorry Marinette it's just... precautions..."

"Precautions?! You won't let me see my parents because of freaking precautions?!"

"Marin-"

"Don't talk to me Annabeth."

Annabeth didn't push. She knew what happened when demigods got angry.

Marinette eventually agreed to go without seeing her parents, although she was extremely quiet on the way there. **(AN, in this they don't live in Paris, they live in Pennsylvania.)**

It took about 5 hours to get there, but on the way, Marinette hadn't said a single word.

Annabeth was worried, she hoped that the chances of them becoming friends weren't completely through.

When Marinette actually said something, it wasn't what she expected,

'''If you're going to take me away from them, then at least never make me go back to Pennsylvania."


	4. Camp

Chapter 4: Getting to Camp

When they got to Camp Halfblood, Marinette started to feel a little better.

Annabeth showed Marinette to the Herme's cabin, but before she went in, Annabeth stopped her. "You probably won't be staying here long." She said. Marinette was confused about what she meant but didn't ponder for long. As she walked in with Annabeth at her side, every single person in that cabin looked at her. "Regular or Undetermined?" They said in unison. "Undetermined," Annabeth said with a smirk on her face. The Hermes cabin groaned.

Luke, the camp counselor, came up to her and told her all about camp and Demigods. Annabeth also came and sort of interrupted their conversation to show Marinette around camp. There was this cool lava rock wall and Annabeth also said that there was capture the flag every Friday. Camp was pretty awesome so far, Marinette also made a lot of, ah, friends? I guess you could call them that. The Stoll brothers were pretty nice. I mean, they did tease her quite a lot though. Clarisse was tolerable, Marinette didn't think she was that bad, although Annabeth was glaring daggers at her the whole time she talked to her.

When the night was approaching, Marinette and all of the campers gathered around the campfire. Marinette heard a strange noise that no one else seemed to notice She went to go investigate when she saw a kid running up the hill, helping up a satyr. When she saw this, Marinette immediately went to help the kid and satyr. She put her arm around the satyr and started running as fast as she could. The kid looked relieved but sad at the same time.

Once they got to camp, Marinette heard that the kid's name was Percy. Since all of that was over, and everyone was safe, they continued activities, as usual, or, so she thought. Marinette was talking to Percy at the campfire when hid mouth dropped.

"What?" Mari asked

"Look up," said Percy

She did what he said, and she saw a giant blue trident above her head.

Annabeth walked up behind her.

"Hah, I knew it. Come on Marinette, I have to go show you the Poseidon cabin." She said, "It's extremely rare to get claimed on your first day."

"But-"

"No buts, let's go."

Marinette shot Percy an apologetic look as she was dragged away by Annabeth.

After some time, Marinette got used to her new home. She missed her old life though. She missed Adrien and his kind and compassionate ways, she missed Chat Noir, and his weird puns. She even missed Lila for goodness sake!

She was engulfed in her thoughts when her friend came up to her.

Aaron Stowe.

He was kind, compassionate and loving. He always helped people in need.

He sat down next to her, and they had a lengthy conversation.

"Do you miss it?" He asked

"Miss what?" Marinette wondered

"Your old life, your friends your family."

"Sometimes," she said "What about you?

"Well, yeah all of the time," Aaron said with a sad look in his eyes. "But... being here with you makes me feel a lot better.

**That's all peeps hope you liked it! Btw the timeskip was about 3 months.**

**Stay awesome,**

**Blood_Moon**


	5. Back Again

**ꨄCRINGE WARNINGꨄ**

**I apologize for the last few chapters being so short it's just that I had no inspiration to write any of them.**

**My goal for this chapter is to have at least 600 words.**

_Present time_

"I thought you said that we were never coming back here!"

"Mari, you know that was _three years ago_!"

"I know, but you still promised."

Marinette was ticked. Her best friend had promised that she would never take her back to her home town in Pennsylvania, but look where they were now.

"Mari, this is for a quest! Come on, it's not that bad." Annabeth said with a gleam in her eye

They ran around the corner and spotted a harpie terrorizing the city of Bradford, Pennsylvania. Marinette's home.

"Oh gods..." She muttered, trying not to hyperventilate. Alya Cesaire, her previous best friend was standing amidst all of the chaos.

A lot had changed over the years, Marinette especially. She dyed her hair black with red tips and she no longer had that friendly smile that her friends in Pennsylvania had come to know and love. She also had her fair share of quests, most of them with her friends Annabeth and Percy.

Alya wouldn't recognize her. There was no way she could, Mari had changed too much.

She had quite a lot of scars, and she had a lot more muscle than when she left Pennsylvania, **(Duh)**

She ran up to the harpie and, having done this a lot, killed it with one fowl swing of her dagger.

Alya was amazed! Who is this, and why hasn't she seen her before?

She wanted to ask all of the questions that she had, which was a lot, but before she could, the blonde girl with grey eyes pinned her against the wall.

"Delete any footage you had of this immediately." She said calmly, with her friend walking up slowly behind her.

"But my blog! This is quality footage! I could go viral with this!"

"So?" The girl in the back with the bandana covering her mouth asked looking impatient

"Wait... I know that voice..."

The girl with the bandana looked like she wanted to scream. But instead, she took off running with her friend in tow.

It hit her all at once.

_Marinette..._

* * *

_Marinette POV_

"She _recognized _you!" Hissed Annabeth

"I know Annabeth!" I snapped back at her "You think I don't know that?!"

Annabeth looked down. "I'm sorry it's just-"

"I know, we still have a quest to complete."

"We can go into their school and get him I suppose." Said Annabeth

"What?! That's a terrible idea!" Marinette protested

"Do you have a better one?" Annabeth retorted with a smirk on her face

"Ugh, no... I guess we're going to my old school first thing in the morning then..."

* * *

_Adrien POV_

_**(This is in the morning btw**_)

As I was talking to my friend Nino before class started, I saw two girls that I had never seen before walk into the room.

They were both wearing Hijabs and had the same athletic figure.

Ms. Bustiere introduced them as Annie and Mary.

"Also, Mary has just gotten a procedure done on her throat, so she can't talk much." Said Annie

They were dismissed and they both walked to their seats in the back of the room. Annie was sat next to Lila and Mary was put next to Alya.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alya." Adrien heard Alya say

He turned his head to see Mary not even pay attention to anything she said.

"Adrien, if you think you don't have to listen to me during an important lesson, please tell me what the square root of 81 is." Ms. Bustier said, an annoyed look in her eyes

He sighed "The square root of 81 is 9 ma'am."

"Oh, good, but next time pay attention in class, ok?

She turned back to the board and a note fluttered onto his desk.

_Meet me at the art room after lunch_

**Yay! I reached my goal! if this chapter gets 5 reviews, then I will put out 3 chapters with at least 600 words per chapter this week!**

**Stay cool peeps,**

**_Bloodmoon_**


	6. Announcement

I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter, I recently got some reviews saying that Marinette lives in Paris, not Pennsylvania. I know this, but for the purpose of the story, I made them live in Pennsylvania. So please stop saying that she lives in Paris. I love all of your replies and I read every single one of them! (Even guest replies!) I need constructive criticism, but please stop just saying that my FanFiction is garbage and not giving a reason. I just do this for fun and if you don't like my story, then don't read it.

Stay cool Peeps

Blood_Moon


	7. Adrien

**I'm back! Sorry for being inactive for so long, I have a lot of stuff going on right now, along with school. This chapter is pretty long so, hope you enjoy!**

_ADRIEN POV_

_Meet me in the art room after lunch_

What? Who would want to meet him in the art room, and why? Now that he thought about it, it was probably Chloe. She was always trying to smother him with kisses and barrages of hugs, he hated it.

The rest of the class was just him trying to figure out who wrote the note, it had to be one of the new girls, Chloe called out sick that day, so it had to be one of them. The only problem was figuring out which one it was. Mary was pretty chill and looked like the loner type, while Annie was talking to everyone and seemed to be very social. She also seemed like the nerd type, since she raised her hand to every question that Ms. Bustier asked.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. He grabbed a cheese and baloney sandwich and started wolfing it down, excited for what was to come after lunch. Alya passed him "Wow Adrien, you must be really hungry." She said as she sat down next to him, "Did you even eat breakfast this morning?" Adrien chuckled, "I did, but it must've not been very filling."

The two new girls sat at the table across from him, and were chatting. He couldn't help but stare, he was thinking of the note, and who wrote it again.

"Hello? Earth to Adrien?" Alya said as she waved her hand in front of his face, "You totally spaced out there for a second. Do you have a-" She was cut off as the bell rang. Finally! He ran to the art room, only to find Mary and Annie in there with their backs to the door.

"Um, were you two the ones who gave me the note?" He asked warily.

They both turn around, "Oh, yeah." Mary said as she walked to close the door, "We wanted to talk to you about something."

She removes her hijab to reveal long black hair with dark red tips. Annie does the same, only to reveal long blonde hair.

"Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?" Annie asks, with her arms crossed.

Adrien thought for a moment "Like, Zeus and stuff?"

"There's also Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Demeter, Hera, etc." Marie tells him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't talk." Adrien says with a puzzled look on his face

"That was a lie." Annie flat out tells him, "But anyway, they're real."

He looks at them, "Well if that's what you believe then-" He is interrupted by Mary lifting the water out of a paint cup nearby.

"What if I told you that everyone in this room what a mixture between a god, and a different species?"

Adrien's mouth was agape, whether it was from the floating water, or the fact that he was half god, he didn't know.

"So um, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Annabeth sighed, while Marie rolled her eyes. What is with her? She had only been rude to him, and he doubted that she was any better to anyone else.

"Well, we go to this camp for these demigods, and unfortunately you have to come with us, or your life could be in danger." Annie explained, she seemed to feel bad for him.

"What?! No way am I going to leave my friends, or my home town!"

Marie was shaking "You don't exactly have a choice! Why do you think that I left?!" Her mouth clamped shut.

Adrien was at a loss "M-Marinette?" He said with a hopeful look on his face, could it really be her?

She sighed, "No point in hiding it now I suppose. Yes, I am Marinette Dupain Cheng."

They heard a gasp from outside the door. Annie glanced at Marinette, she walked over to the door, and saw none other that Alya Cesaire standing there with a look of shock on her face


	8. Prophecy?

**Chapter 8**

**MARINETTE POV**

"I knew it was you that night Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I knew I recognized that voice!" Alya cried while Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Just great. Now we'll have to tell Chiron that our quest was compromised." She stated with a sigh, ignoring her ex-bestfriend. They were spotted by a mortal and now they had to pay the consequences.

"WOAH! Hold on. Who's Chiron?" Alya exclaimed loudly. "Is he some weird demi-god thing at the creepy camp that you ran away to?"

"Hey! Our camp is not weird. It may be different than other camps, but it's not weird or creepy." Annabeth retorted. That camp had been her home since she was seven and she wasn't about to let this random girl insult it.

Marinette just scoffed. "Also, I didn't run away. I left for your protection. Bad things can happen around demigods you know."

Alya was fuming now. "That doesn't give you the right to just leave me alone without a warning Mari! I was searching for you for three years. _THREE YEARS_!"

'Mari' sighed and put her head in her hands. "Yeah, yeah. Just t-" She was interrupted by a loud bang, and suddenly a giant caduceus was above Alya's head.

"Hermes..." She heard Annabeth mumble.

"Well, looks like our mission isn't compromised after all Annabeth." Marinette declared with a smirk, "You're coming with us Cesaire."

If it was even possible, the red head looked even more infuriated. "Hah. Yeah, and leave my family searching for me like you Marinette? Fat chance."

"Would you rather stay here and put your family in danger? " She retorted. "Yeah. I don't think so."

Alya opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. "I- What do you mean?" She said after a minute or so.

Marinette paused, "Like I said, being around a demigod is dangerous. Our godly blood attracts monsters who will stop at nothing to try and eat us. That's why through the ages many demigods have built refuges for people like us."

She grabbed the daughter of Hermes by the arm and dragged her out the door with Adrien and Annabeth in tow. The blonde boy tapped on the girl's shoulder. "Um, Annabeth was it?" She nodded. "Who do you think my godly parent is? It would have to be my mom, right? I mean, she was never around, so I assume..." He trailed off.

The daughter of Athena smirked, "Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we? I'm sure they'll claim you soon."

"Well?! Are you guys coming or what?!" Marinette yelled from in front of them. "We don't have all day, I'm sure Percy's waiting."

She called a taxi and they were off to Long Island Sound, ignoring Alya's yells of protest."

* * *

"Well, do you guys like it? You can either stay here all year round, or you can go to visit your families during the holiday months." Annabeth exclaimed with a smile on her face, Marinette knew that she was proud of the fact that this wonderful place was her home.

"Um yeah. I guess it's pretty cool, but who's this 'Percy' you guys were talking about?"

"Oh. Here let me get him." The daughter of Poseidon turned around. "PERSEUS JACKSON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HER RIGHT NOW!"

She turned back to them. "He should be here any moment." Her statement was correct as they saw a boy, about their age, running towards them. "Sis! Annabeth! You're back!" He enveloped the both of them in a bear hug and soon let go. "So, how was the quest? I see that you managed to find Adrien Agreste **and **another one."

"Yeah Perce. We found out that another person from my old school was a demigod, along with Agreste boy here." Marinette said with a small smile on her face. "Turns out, Cesaire is a daughter of Hermes."

Said 'Cesaire' turned from her conversation with 'Agreste boy'. "Wait, sis? I thought you were an only child Mari."

"Daughter of Poseidon, remember? He's my half-brother."

Her mouth formed into an 'o' and she continued her conversation with Adrien. They were apparently discussing which godly parent that they thought Adrien would have. The only problem was that they didn't know very many, so they turned to the three campers currently in the middle of a lengthy conversation about whether boiled eggs are better than scrambled eggs.

"I'm telling you, boiled eggs are way better than scrambled! They are so much easier to clean, and you can eat them in one bite. Plus, they're easier to prepare." Percy exclaimed energetically.

The new campers exchanged a look before Alya tapped on Annabeth's shoulder. "Um, so apart from Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes and Athena, what other greek gods are there?" She asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

The blonde girl paused for a second, thinking. "Well, there are a lot of minor gods, but the more well known ones are: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Persephone and Hecate. Although, I would count out Hestia, Artemis and Hera, because they don't have any demigod children. Also, Adrien, didn't you say that your mom was never there? That could also count out all of the male gods, but don't be so sure. That only leaves us with Athena, Hecate, Persephone and Aphrodite, although I am personally leaning towards Athena. It would be cool having another sibling."

Marinette cut in, "You sure? I'm thinking Aphrodite."

"Hah. Yeah right, wanna bet?" They shook hands.

"Okay, well anyway, we've got to get you guys situated. For the time being, you will both be staying in the Hermes cabin because that is where all of the undetermined demigods go. So, if you'll-"

She was cut off as a mummy like being approached them.

"_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, _

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The Child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death." _

It paused.

"_A child of the Sea,_

_Shall live or die by the earth's decree._

_Her once ally, turned foe,_

_Will only bring her great woe._

_As he bears news of her great fear,_

_For it is more than she can bear._

_If she continues on this quest,_

_It will lift the weight upon her chest._

_Her friends from the land across the sea,_

_Will be the answer to her plea._"


End file.
